A pressure sensing technology is applying a pressure sensing device on a screen of a mobile phone, and a light touch and a heavy touch on a screen by a finger may bring different interaction effects. That is, a screen may sense different pressure, such as, a light touch, a normal touch and a heavy touch, and may sense operations of a finger vividly, thus, diversified operating modes may be achieved.
A resistance-type pressure sensing element is used in a conventional OLED display panel to achieve pressure sensing. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a resistance-type pressure sensing element, and FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit diagram of a resistance-type pressure sensing element. The resistance-type pressure sensing element includes a first resistor R1, a second resistor R2, a third resistor R3 and a fourth resistor R4, and the four resistors form a Wheatstone bridge. A common terminal of the first resistor R1 and the fourth resistor R4 is connected to a direct current voltage source VDC, and a common terminal of the second resistor R2 and the third resistor R3 is grounded. The common terminal of the first resistor R1 and the fourth resistor R4, and the common terminal of the second resistor R2 and the third resistor R3 are configured to detect a voltage signal.
However, as a frame region is becoming narrower, a resistance-type pressure sensing element cannot be arranged in the frame region, and arranging it in a display region will influence the display effect of an OLED display panel.